This invention relates to knitting machines. In one particular aspect, it relates to the cutting of material produced by a knitting machine to a dimension smaller than the machine normally produces.
The general elasticity of textile threads presents a problem when they are cut. In a knitted fabric, the weft threads must be cut loose from the holding devices as it passes through the machine after the warp thread has been knitted around it. When cut, the weft threads will shrink in length thereby causing the knitted material to shrink in width. This shrinkage is dependent on the elasticity of the weft material and the tension it is under at the time the warp yarn is knitted around it.
In some instances it is necessary to maintain a definite relationship of the cut material to the pattern being produced.
This invention provides a method and means for overcoming the prior art fabric cutting deficiencies and maintaining a definite relationship of the material edge to the material pattern, by cutting the weft thread one cycle after the warp yarn is knitted around it. This cutting takes place simultaneously with the moving of the knitted material from the holding devices that carry it through the machine.